Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. The Second Prophecy Roleplay Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 Darkfire Battle (BC Finale. I'm just gonna say every cat gave their power, well that is, not Kuroblade or Darkfire cats, let Starlitdawn borrow their power.) Starlitdawn grew bigger, and the stars swirled around her like a tornado. Phoenixfeather opened her eyes for the first time after she blacked out to see Starlitdawn turn into a Light Lion. The yellow, starry lion leaped towards the now scared Darkfire, who was in his worst of forms. It's unsheathed, glinting claws whacked Darkfire on the side, killing it instantly. Lavenderheart let out a cry of hope for her lovelife and everyone captured inside the black spirit. Suddenly, stars shot out of the now dead Darkfire, and took the form of the cats who had been taken hostage. Icefeather and Hiroshipaw were panting, their eyes full of terror, but relief quickly flashed over them. Ironstar then came out of the last star and fell unconscious. Lavenderheart let out a yowl of hurt and ran over to him, licking his face frantically until he meowed, "I'm okay, Lavender." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC All evil cats, with the exception of Kuroblade, because he isn't evil, are dead, if they were inside Darkfire. I will update FireClan soon with my choice of leader and deputy. This post proves Faolanwolf's major crush on Phoenixfeather, even though she HAS a mate, and that he will later on have a different mate...) Starlitdawn vanished, and the borrowed energy returned to their owners. Phoenixfeather began running in the direction of Faolanwolf! He smiled, purring. She likes me! ''he thought happily. "I LOOOOVE you Faolanwolf!" she would meow to him. "You are my hero!" she would also say. Oh, Phoenixfeather! He felt dreamy at the sight of her. "Oh!" she meowed dreamily as she ran ''right past Faolanwolf and into the paws of an injured Smokemist. "Oh, Smokemist! You're hurt! I'll get Cherryflower!" she meowed. Cherryflower hurried over. "It's minor wounds, Smokemist, you'll be just fine." the dark tortoiseshell-and-reddish-brown she-cat mewed, applying a couple cobwebs to small, bleeding cut. Phoenixfeather and Smokemist purred, sharing tongues. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 21:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, she loves both Faolanwolf and Smokemist. BC) Phoenixfeather brought some cobwebs over to Faolanwolf. "You okay?" she asked. Faolanwolf nodded. Hikari helped bring herbs to every cat that needed them. Sunsetstar, Lightningheart, Snowheart and Zoey were sleeping, worn out from the battle. The future TimeClan cats were teleporting everywhere to bring herbs so Hikari, Roseheart, Mooncloud, Shadepaw and Cherryflower could heal any wounded cats. The battle was over. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kuroblade stirred, no longer in his demon form. His pelt was it's normal smoky dark gray-and-black, with a dark cream forehead flash, dark silvery-gray wings, and dark, forest-green eyes. "Kuroblade!" exclaimed Powderfleck, who was bleeding slightly from a small, V-shaped nick in her left ear, as she rushed toward him. He smiled slightly. "Powderfleck, I-I love you." The young, flecked she-cat smiled back at him. "I love you too, Kuroblade." Mew Mew Zakuro 22:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Lavenderheart turned her head slightly at the sight of Kuroblade and Powderfleck. They belong together. ''she thought happily. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 22:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will be right back. My Clan needs me," Sunsetstar meowed before time traveling. Hikari sighed. "Don't wait up for us," she muttered. Phoenixfeather chuckled. Zoey woke up and yawned. "I'm hungry. Anyone catch any prey?" she asked. Phoenixfeather and Snowheart's bellies rumbled. "Weren't able to hunt today," Lightningheart commented. Sunsetstar soon returned with five mice hanging from her jaws. "I could only catch this much on the way back," she meowed, regrettably. "Give it to the medicine cats, they'll need to keep their strength up," Snowheart ordered. Sunsetstar nodded and brought the prey over to Cherryflower, Shadepaw, Hikari, Roseheart and Mooncloud. Nightstar frowned at Lightningheart's comment. "Icywind, Crowstorm and Goldwing, go and hunt. We'll need the prey," he ordered. The three toms nodded and headed out into the forest. Sunsetstar nodded a thank you. "By the way...what is future TimeClan like?" she asked. Nightstar chuckled. "You'll find out later," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This is where Lavenderheart reveals her secret to Phoenixfeather. I'm fine if Whisperpool finds out, but nobody else must find out. Star Cats expect kits for only 3-5 days and then have kits.) "Phoenixfeather! Cherryflower! Come here for a moment! We need to talk..." Lavenderheart called. Phoenixfeather nodded and followed Cherryflower and Lavenderheart into the deepest of bushes, where no cat would hear them. "Phoenixfeather...there's something I have to tell you.... It's very urgent. I know you're going to have Smokemist's kits and all, it's very obvious, but this is a catastrophe. I am going to have kits." Lavenderheart meowed softly, half-scared. Phoenixfeather tilted her head in confusion. "What's wrong with having kits?" the ginger she-cat meowed. Lavenderheart hesitated. "They're Ironstar's. That's the problem." the violet she-cat rasped, trembling. Cherryflower seemed to notice how larger Lavenderheart is getting, too. "Phoenixfeather, you are like a sister to me, very precious to me. I would do anything for you.... and you have been such a good friend to me...that...that I have a favor to ask of you." Lavenderheart squeaked in terror. Phoenixfeather nodded. "You want me to take in your kits, don't you?" she meowed somewhat sternly. Lavenderheart, still trembling, nodded. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 23:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "I've heard many tales of Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather. I will take in your kits, Lavenderheart," she promised. More sadly, she added, "You've been like family to me as well, Lavenderheart, you and your brother. I don't know if my brother and sisters are even alive." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cherryflower quietly added in, "When you guys are kitting, which I expect to be at the same time, as StarClan told me, come into my den. Shadepaw will make sure nobody comes in, then, Lavenderheart will have her kits and give them to you, Phoenixfeather. Smokemist will obviously think they are his, too. Also, Lavenderheart, I can give you parsley to stop the milk right away, so nobody will ever know except us three." Phoenixfeather nodded. "Good plan, Cherryflower." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 00:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather padded out of the bushes. "Hey," Hikari greeted. Phoenixfeather meowed a greeting. "Congrats!" Zoey meowed happily. "You're expecting already?" Snowheart meowed, surprised. "Yeah. Didn't plan ahead," Phoenixfeather meowed. Lightningheart smiled for once. "They'll be good kits," she meowed. Phoenixfeather nodded. "''I can't tell them...oh StarClan, help me bear it well." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And Shadefrost could take care of Lavenderheart's kits, since she's expecting Bubbleflight's?) Whisperpool sighed. "Lavenderheart, I'm happy for you. I really am." Lavenderheart blinked. "I thought you would be mad, or even disappointed." Whisperpool purred. "No, even if they are Ironstar's. And you were my apprentice. Does Ironstar... know?" Shadefrost suddenly padded over, silencing the two she-cats. "Guess what? I'm having Bubbleflight's kits! I just saw Cherryflower and she checked me all over, made me eat some yucky borage, and rest! But I'm so HAPPY!" Lavenderheart purred. "Calm down. You'll give yourself indigestion." Mistfire Epic Fail 04:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Phoenixfeather probably will, but I will keep the voting section open. Remember, Lavenderheart wants her pregnacy a scret, so make sure your cats don't tell anyone.) Lavenderheart purred and licked Whisperpool's cheek. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 10:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenixfeather can handle the kits. She's a strong cat.) "Congrats, Shadefrost!" Phoenixfeather meowed. Hikari sighed. "DawnClan's overflowing with cats. I'm surprised some of you don't form your own Clan," she commented, jokingly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadefrost purred. "Thank you!" Lavenderheart nervously looked around a moment. "Shadefrost, you can't tell anyone I'm expecting kits, okay? Only a few cats know: Phoenixfeather, Faolanwolf, Hiroshiheart, Cherryflower, Shadepaw, Whisperpool, you, and me. Do NOT spread the word. Even Ironstar himself doesn't know, yet I will tell him when the time is right." the violet she-cat meowed. Shadefrost hesitated a moment. Lavenderheart carefully probed her thoughts. I must. It's for the safety of her. ''Shadefrost thought. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 20:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari looked at Nightstar and his warriors. "Don't you need to return to TimeClan soon?" she asked. "No, not yet. Until DawnClan recovers from the battle, we can't leave just yet," Nightstar answered. Phoenixfeather padded over to Lavenderheart. "If any cat does suspect you're getting close to giving birth to kits, I can create illusions to make them think your kits were born dead," she meowed, softly, "but it's your choice if you want me to create the illusions." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fushigiheart flared out her aqua wings, ready to take off for flight. "Softheart, Morningfire and I will go hunting to make sure that we have enough prey." Softheart nodded stretching out her dark brown tabby-and-white wings while Morningfire just nodded. "Anyone else want to hunt?" he asked. Mew Mew Zakuro 21:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey stood up. "I'm coming with," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Phoenixfeather, can you make the illusion of me looking non-pregnant? That would help so much!" she meowed hopefully. Phoenixfeather glanced around. "I can try." she meowed. Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 00:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Shadefrost nodded. "I'll keep your secret, Lavenderheart. I can always take care of at least one of the kits, though." Suddenly, Phoenixfeather flicked her tail, warning them to shush. Bubbleflight padded over and shoved his muzzle into Shadefrost's fur. "Shadefrost, you should really get some rest." Shadefrost purred lovingly. "I'm fine, just a little hungry." Bubbleflight gave a stern nod. "Well, after you've finished gossiping, get something from the fresh-kill pile. You can't live on herbs alone." Shadefrost nodded. Bubbleflight trotted off. "That was a close call." mewed Lavenderheart. 'Mistfire Epic Fail' 02:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Well, how about this? Since Lavenderheart is expecting a litter of four, I can split them and the three she-cats all have their kits in the medicine cat den, and Whisperpool and Shadepaw block whoever's trying to come in. One Lavenderheart has her kits, she gives two to Shadefrost and two to Phoenixfeather, so that even the kits won't know their kin, and then Phoenixfeather makes the illusion of Lavenderheart never being pregnant while she eats a medium bundle of parsley.) Lavenderheart shook her fur as rain began to fall. "We all better get to camp!" Lavenderheart mewed. Shadefrost nodded, and they headed back to DawnClan camp. Lavenderheart stayed a few nights in the nursery. Queens kept questioning her, but she replied simply with,"I'm here for my friends, Phoenixfeather and Shadefrost." Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 10:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine by me. Though Hikari will be trying to get in. BC) Phoenixfeather's eyes glowed a deep and illustrious green, and the illusion of Lavenderheart not being pregnant started. "What was that?" Shadefrost asked. "Tell you later," Phoenixfeather murmured. Aloud, she said, "I have seen what lies ahead, and Shadefrost and my kits will come safely." Some of the queens sighed in relief. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. And that's a good plan, 4pinkbear. When Shadefrost has her kits, Lavenderheart can name one of them.) Whisperpool brought Lavenderheart another small bunch of parsley. "Just in case." she mewed, setting the bundle down at Lavenderheart's paws. Lavenderheart made a face. "Ugh! I'm fast getting tired of the taste." 'Mistfire Epic Fail''' 22:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "Herbs always taste horrible," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku let out an exausted sigh, and gazed up at the stars, deep in thought. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zoey spotted Riku and dropped a mouse at his paws. "I was out hunting. Thought you'd like something to eat," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Riku smiled softly, and touched his nose to Zoey's. "Thanks." he mewed, and bit into the mouse. Marluxia; The Graceful Assassin 00:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG